


I got the answer

by Theceilingfan213



Series: My Experiences [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aye its a tag now:D, I wrote this in 30 minutes, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), how do you tag?, i have no clue what im doing, im so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Tommyinnit:Hey Wil, weird question but do you ever feel off?An Enbyinnit fanfic based on my own experiences with being non-binary. Very OOC.,
Relationships: nope
Series: My Experiences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071530
Comments: 17
Kudos: 730





	I got the answer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic ever so I hope it's acceptable. Again, this is based off of my experiences and kind of inspired by dave_klepto's fic Lesbianinnit fic (read it if you haven't, its amazing!)
> 
> Title from Party Poison by MCR (don't ask why, I don't know either)

Tommy always felt as though something was off with him. He felt as though something was wrong with his body. Tommy always passed off these feelings as feelings of stress or just being tired. He should’ve known something was off when he cringed at being called he or him, Phil calling him his son, Wilbur calling him his brother, being called big man and even calling himself big man. It made him feel bad, made him just want to stop streaming, crawl into bed, and cry. Despite these feelings, Tommy opted to ignore these feelings of wrongness for his own peace of mind. 

Tommy tried to ignore his feelings, but no one can escape their 3 am thoughts, not even Tommy. He felt bad and he knew he needed a change. He decided to open discord, trying to find anyone to talk to about what he was feeling. Tommy was pleasantly surprised to find that Wilbur was online and he decided to message him. 

Tommyinnit:  
Hey Wil, weird question but do you ever feel off?

Wilbur Soot:  
Did you finally realize that maybe you weren’t always right? 

Tommyinnit:  
Wilbur, I’m being serious

Wilbur Soot:  
Oh sorry, what do you mean by feeling off?

Tommyinnit:  
I just feel off, wrong, each time I’m called he and him or big man and I just want it to stop. 

Wilbur Soot:  
Would you like to use different pronouns?

Tommyinnit:  
Maybe? Idk I never really thought about it.

Wilbur Soot:  
Would you like me to make say a sentence using different pronouns?

Tommyinnit:  
Sure, go ahead.

Wilbur Soot:  
I see Tommy as my little sister. She’s very annoying, but I love her anyway. 

Tommyinnit:  
Idk, that doesn’t feel right either.

Wilbur Soot:  
What about this. I see Tommy as a younger sibling. They’re very annoying, but I love them anyway. 

Tommyinnit:  
Yeah actually, I like that a lot. 

Wilbur Soot:  
Sounds good! Would you still like to go by Tommy or another name?

Tommyinnit:  
I think Tommy is still fine. 

Wilbur Soot:  
Alright! Would you like me to tell anyone else?

Tommyinnit:  
I’d appreciate it if you could tell the friends server? Though can you do it in the morning, I’m tired at the moment.

Wilbur Soot:  
Sure thing, just text me when and I’ll do it. 

Tommy smiled at their phone, finally content with themselves. My names Tommy and I’m not a man Tommy smiled even more at the thought. With their revelation, Tommy laid back down and fell asleep. 

~Time skip cause I’m lame~

Tommy woke up rather late, about 10 pm, they were only allowed to sleep in because it was a Saturday. Tommy remembered they need to text Wilbur about telling their friend. Tommy was nervous, but they knew their friends would be supportive. 

Tommyinnit:  
Hey, can you do it now?

Wilbur Soot:  
Sure thing!

Tommy stared at their phone nervously. They knew their friends would most definitely support them, but what if they don’t? What if they decided that they hate them and left them? What if they just out them to everyone? What if they were just left alone for the rest of their life, with no friends and no one to love them? The message ping interrupted Tommy’s racing thoughts. 

Wilbur Soot:  
@everyone Tommy will now be using They/Them pronouns! Please refrain from calling them big man, son, or brother! If you decide not to respect this, I cannot guarantee you will live to see another day. 

Tommy’s heart seemed to stop. Tears sprung to their eyes and their vision narrowed in on the message. Tommy stared at the screen, scared out of their mind of what their friends would say, what their friends would think. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for replies to start filtering in. 

Philza:  
POG! So glad they decided to trust us with this information!

Technoblade:  
cool

Tubbo:  
Enbyinnit!

Quakity:  
What the fuck is a man?

Tommyinnit:  
I have no clue. 

Dream:  
Proud of them! Quick question, does this apply on stream or strictly off?

Tommy:  
For now just off stream.

Dream:  
Okay cool!

Tommy laughed, setting down their phone and wiping the tears that remained unshed. How could I even think they wouldn’t accept me? Tommy thought, tears springing to their face but this time out of relief and happiness. They, yet again, wiped their tears and got up to get ready for their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Enbyinnit Pog! I have no clue if I'll be continuing this as a series as I'm just writing this for fun. I have no idea how to work this website.


End file.
